


-𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝-

by yamayamayama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Poor Tsukishima, angst but make it bad, i have no experience with this-, im sorry, poor yamaguchi, this is my first time doing this so its not gonna be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamayamayama/pseuds/yamayamayama
Summary: "𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐘𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐢...𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲.."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	-𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝-

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time doing this so its not gonna be good.  
> and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes  
> and im sorry yamaguchi  
> well i hope you don't completely hate it-

“𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐲𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐢...𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲..” 

𝐘𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐢 𝐓𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐢 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞. 

“𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐫.”  
“𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲..” 

𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚 𝐊𝐞𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧. 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐭. 

“𝐌𝐚𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞.”


End file.
